


Into Ashes

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They build the bonfire high with driftwood so that the flames glow without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles, and the first actual 100-word drabble. All fics are titled with the prompt. Today’s prompt is from pakaboori, who used a line from Andrew Marvell’s [To His Coy Mistress](http://www.bartleby.com/101/357.html). I sort of deviated from the original use of the line.
> 
> It took me a while to get this one down to 100 words, and still try to retain the tone. Lindenharp once did something really interesting with a drabble she wrote, showing her process and how she was able to cut down a story to 100 words, and because this one took several attempts to get it down to size. I've repeated the experiment [on my LJ](http://azriona.livejournal.com/915194.html), posting every version of the story as it was written (with word count underneath). If process interests you.

They build the bonfire high with driftwood; the flames glow blue and green without magic. 

“James and Lily Potter.”

“Cedric Diggory.”

“Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.”

“Colin Creevey.”

“Fred Weasley.” 

Names, once spoken, glow with light before rising into the sky in a shower of ash. 

Afterwards, they linger nearby. Listening, crying, singing, finally dancing, high on ash and salt from the sea. The morning sun turns the world golden, and the incoming tide extinguishes what’s left in a plume of smoke.

“This was good,” Ginny says sleepily. Harry settles his cheek against her hair. 

“Yeah,” he says, surprised. “It was.”


End file.
